


Snap Decision

by infectedscrew



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew





	Snap Decision

Roy Harper was not a patient man. He thrived on making snap decisions and just rolling with the consequences. There was nothing he hated more than having to sit on an idea and waiting for it to happen. Since he’d left Ollie’s side he only gotten more impulsive. In the short space of time that he’d started to run solo, he’d face become very proficient at quick choices.

There was only one person who was the master at snap decisions.

Said person was currently fidgeting around his living room, avoiding dirty dishes, take out boxes and crumpled building plans.

“Wally…” Roy sighed, frowning at the red headed speedster.

Despite his choice to live everything on the fly, Roy wished he’d had some sort of warning before Wally just showed up. At least then he could have cleaned up. Probably not, but he could have put on some pants at the very least. Meeting someone in just his briefs wasn’t what he would call a good morning.

Wally twitched and faced him. “Uhh… Hey Roy,” he greeted, smiling awkwardly and rubbing his neck. “What’s up?”

Roy lifted an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same question. What’re you doing here?” He wasn’t going to move until he got some form of an answer from the teenager.

“Funny story, actually,” Wally started, staring at Roy like he wasn’t quite sure why he was there.

“Try me,” Roy drawled, shoulders slumping as he moved to sit down on the couch.

Wally nodded. “Right, well… I was running around Keystone City and I was thinking to myself. And I thought ‘Roy!’ and, well, now I’m here,” he explained, ending a little lamely.

Roy’s eyebrow got higher. “Super funny. And why were you thinking about me?” He asked as he set his coffee mug on the table. Later on he try to figure out why his throat got all tight at the idea of Wally thinking about him.

“Well… Because, you know reasons,” Wally explained. “Plus Robin was talking about you the other day.”

Roy leaned back on the couch, watching the speedster with something akin to a predatory glare. “And now you want something.” A statement, not a question.

Wally rubbed his neck again. “Uh, yeah. I do.”

“And what do you want?”

Wally opened his mouth. Closed it and opened it again. “Remember when we did… That thing in the showers?”

Roy’s eyebrow got impossibly close to his hairline. He stayed silent.

“You know. Right?”

Roy smirked. Of course he knew, but it was sort of amusing to watch Wally shift uncomfortably. “No, I don’t know. Tell me.”

Wally gaped at him. He gestured vaguely. “I… You know! That thing… With the…” He stopped and sucked in a deep breath. “When you gave me the…” He stopped again, looking around the room as if it was suddenly full of people who could hear. “The blow job,” he muttered so quietly that Roy had to strain to catch the words.

“I see… And you want another one, is that it?”

Freckled cheeks turned a very deep red. “If… If it’s no trouble.”

Roy laughed, sardonic and mocking. “Sure. C’mere and switch me spots,” he answered, standing up.

In a flash Wally had taken his spot. It was almost dizzying how fast it had happened. Then again, Roy should have expected it. Composing himself, he turned to look down at Wally. His smirk widened and he knelt down between Wally’s legs.

“Think about it a lot?” He asked as he lifted his hands to undo Wally’s jeans.

“I… Yeah. You–”

Just what Roy was would never be known because Wally’s speech abilities were taken from him. Roy had yanked the younger male’s pants and boxers down to suck the half-hard cock into his mouth. There was no way Wally could ever hope to speak again as Roy teased him to full arousal.

But he had to move. Wally shifted and reached to grab Roy’s hair. His grip tightened on the strands as Roy’s tongue started to things that made stars erupt over his vision. A quiet moan escaped his lips.

Roy lifted his gaze to Wally’s face, glowering at the tight grip on his hair. The annoyance didn’t last long as he knew Wally wasn’t even totally there to realize his mistake. He closed his eyes and started to bob his head slowly. He lifted his hand to wrap around the base, stroking over what his mouth couldn’t reach.

“O-oh God, Roy,” Wally groaned, trying not to buck his hips up into that wet heat. “Where did you..? Oh..!”

Roy hummed a triumphant sort of noise around Wally. He’d affectively gotten the younger male to shut up by flicking his tongue just right. He stroked a bit faster, sucking harder.

“R-roy! I… I’m close.”

Roy was not going to pull off. For one thing he didn’t want his living room to get even messier. For another thing he hated getting it on his face. He pulled back slightly to suck just on the tip. His hand tightened slightly around the base.

Above him Wally gave a strange, high moan and he spilled into Roy’s mouth. Once he’d ridden out the waves of pleasure, he let go of Roy’s hair and slumped back against the couch.

Roy swallowed as much as he could before pulling away and spitting the rest into his coffee. He could always get another drink. Wiping his mouth with the back of his mouth, he looked up at Wally.

“Good?”

Wally panted softly, nodding. “Dude, yeah. I’m totally whelmed.”

Roy rolled his eyes, trying not to smirk. “Glad I could help.”


End file.
